Um Doce Canadense
by Cacal-chan
Summary: Três telefonemas, um jantar, o que será que marcará a noite desse casal?
1. Chapter 1

Um Doce Canadense

Escrita por: Cacal-chan

Três telefonemas, um jantar. O que será que marcará a noite desse casal?

Anime: Naruto

Shipper: NaruHina

Gênero: Romance, Hentai

Classificação: 18+

Capítulo 01: Três Telefonemas

Estava saindo de casa como todas as segundas-feiras a tarde para ir à academia, estava vestindo uma blusa regata branca, e uma calça azul com listras brancas no lado, quando eu ouço o telefone tocar. Pela voz percebi que era um homem com uma voz incrivelmente sedutora, percebi também que não era japonês, pois falava em inglês.

― Ino, I just arrived, you forgot to give me the address ... (Ino, acabei de chegar. Você se esqueceu de me dar o endereço...)-ao ouvir, comecei a rir, não entendia nada do que estava falando, meu inglês sempre foi ruim.

― Ino, why are you laughing?(Ino, porque está rindo?) - ele deve ter dito algo engraçado, pois repetia a palavra Ino, isso é inglês?

― Sorry, I don't understand... I don't speak english!

― Você não é a Ino? - Aff! Ele sabe falar japonês, porque não falou antes, estamos no Japão será que ele não sabe.

― Ino? Não, meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata e o seu?

― Eu sou Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, desculpe, foi engano. - quando eu ia falar algo, ele acabou desligando na minha cara, aff, mal educado.

Depois dessa, fui direto para academia, fiquei pensando o tempo todo nesse Uzumaki Naruto, como tinha uma voz tão sedutora, e ele falava japonês tão fluentemente... e quem dever ser Ino? Será que é a namorada dele? Deve ser... pela voz, ele parece ser bastante charmoso.

― HINATA! - era o Kiba meu personal trainer, pelo tom de voz devia estar me chamando faz horas.

― Oh Kiba, falou comigo? - sim, eu tenho essas perguntas idiotas de vez em quando.

― Sim, quero saber se você não quer dá uma pausa pra lanchar.

― Ah, sim! Obrigada. - logo desci do aparelho, que no caso era a bicicleta, ainda bem que não estava na esteira, porque do jeito que eu estava "avoada" era capaz de levar um tombo feio. Fomos, então, até a lanchonete.

― Hinata, hoje você está meio "avoada", aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Kiba, além de ser meu personal trainer, somos grandes amigos confidentes.

― Nada, é que ligaram lá pra casa e eu fiquei curiosa. - disse, enquanto tomava um suco de maracujá imaginando ser um Milkshake de chocolate com cobertura e tudo, maldita dieta!

― Quem foi que ligou?

― Ah! Foi engano ele disse que se chamava Uzumaki Naruto.

― Então deixa eu ver se entendi, você se encantou por um homem que não conheçce?!

― Quem disse que eu me encantei? Aliás, ele é um mal educado, acredita que ele desligou na minha cara?

― Só digo uma coisa, esqueça-o, ele não vai te ligar de novo.

― Kiba, eu acho que esse seu suco não te fez bem, eu não gosto desse cara e eu nem o conheço, só fiquei curiosa por ele ser estrangeiro.

― Estrangeiro?

― É, ele estava falando em inglês, parece que queria falar com uma tal de Ino, deve ser a namorada dele.-disse enquanto me deliciava com o milkshake, quer dizer suco de maracujá.

― Ino? Eu conheço uma Ino ela é noiva de um amigo meu, o Sai. Eu acho que você não o conhece. - disse ele levantando-se. Como sempre, havia terminado o suco primeiro que eu, não que eu disputasse.

― Eu acho que sei quem é essa Ino, é aquela loirinha amiga da Sakura não é?-logo Kiba assentiu com a cabeça. ― Eu acho que não é ela, seria muita coincidência.

― Chega de papo, tá na hora de voltar pros exercícios! - apesar de Kiba ser meu grande amigo, ele sempre era rígido como personal trainer, com ele não tinha moleza.

Após os duros exercícios na academia, voltei para casa exausta só não fiquei toda dolorida porque já estava acostumada com a malhação pesada. Ter o Kiba como personal trainer não é nada fácil, porém sempre valeu a pena, meu corpo não tem o que reclamar. Fui direto para o chuveiro, durante o banho, o bendito telefone cismou em tocar, droga ninguém mais pode tomar um banho relaxado em paz! Enrolei-me na toalha às pressas, restando um pouco de sabão que estava espalhado pelo meu corpo. Ao atender o telefone, eu ouço a voz do mesmo indivíduo de hoje a tarde.

― Ino?

― Não, você ligou errado mais uma vez, sou eu Hinata.-como se ele fosse se lembrar.

― Ah! Desculpe-me mais uma vez.

― Espera...-tentei dizer algo, mas ele mais uma vez desligou na minha cara.

― Que dia...- suspirei, voltando para o meu relaxante banho.

Já era umas dez horas da noite, quando me deparei, estava nua deitada no chão gélido do banheiro, não acredito, havia acabado de dormir no banheiro, não sei como isso aconteceu, só me lembro de que não parava de imaginar de como devia ser o rapaz daquela voz que era tão... tão... sedutora, precisava conhecê-lo e já sabia como fazer isso, só precisava que ele ligasse outra vez.

"Parece que minhas preces foram atendidas"-pensei ao ouvir o telefone tocar pela terceira vez.

― Naruto.

― Quem é Naruto?- me decepcionei ao ouvir uma voz feminina no outro lado da linha.

― Ah! É você Sakura?

― É sou eu sim, mas me fale quem é Naruto?-quis saber a então curiosa Sakura, minha melhor amiga.

― Ninguém, só um estrangeiro que eu conheci pelo telefone. - disse sem nenhum mistério.

― Estrangeiro? Vai me contar isso direitinho quando chegar aqui.

― Chegar aqui? Aonde?

― No restaurante do seu primo Neji, eu e o Sasuke estamos aqui com a Ino e o Sai. Você vem não é?

― Ah claro, já estou indo! - disse desligando o telefone. Acho que acabei desligando na cara dela, peguei a mania daquele mal educado.

Fui direto ao meu quarto me arrumar, eu podia ter dito não, afinal, ninguém gosta de segurar vela, mas ao ouvir o nome Ino, mudei de ideia, queria logo resolver essa história. Quando abri o armário, a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi: Compras no Shopping, não que eu seja patricinha, mas é que há anos estou sem comprar nada e já estou cansada da Sakura ficar pegando no meu pé. Peguei o primeiro vestido que vi, no caso era um preto com um decote na frente, o vestido era um pouco curto ficava a um palmo acima do joelho. Amarrei o cabelo em um coque, deixando alguns fios soltos nos lados, botei uma maquiagem mais leve um blush cor de pele, as sombras de cor lilás bem claro e o batom cor de boca. Já arrumada, fui até a porta quando pela quarta vez naquele dia o telefone começou a tocar, fui em direção a ele enquanto o xingava mentalmente por todos os nomes imaginando ser Sakura outra vez.

― Hinata?-ao ouvir aquela voz sedutora me assustei não pelo dono da voz e sim pelo que ele acabara de falar, Hinata? Não seria Ino?

― Sou eu sim, quem é?- é lógico que eu sabia quem era...

― Sou eu Naruto, desculpa ligar outra vez é que eu pensei que você queria falar alguma coisa e eu acabei desligando, liguei antes mas ninguém atendia.-droga devia ter sido na hora em que eu dormir.

― Ah! Eu tava no banho. - disse sem pensar.

― Hum! Interessante... - sua voz soprou mais sedutora ainda, me fazendo sentir um arrepio na espinha, precisava conhecê-lo.

― Essa Ino é sua namorada?

― AH! Não, é uma prima minha, eu vim ao Japão porque ela me convidou pro seu noivado.

― Noivado? Por acaso o noivo se chama Sai? - não podia ser era muita coincidência.

― Como você sabe? - me respondeu com outra pergunta, odeio quando fazem isso, o ignorei e perguntei:

― Em que hotel está hospedado?

― No hotel Grand Hyatt, por quê?

― Me espere aí! – logo desliguei o telefone na cara dele, finalmente dei o troco. Fui direto até a garagem, peguei meu carro um Alfa Romeo vermelho e fui direto ao hotel.

Chegando lá, fui até a recepcionista...

― A senhora pode me informar em qual quarto um rapaz chamado Uzumaki Naruto está hospedado?- perguntei a recepcionista que aparentava ter uns 30 anos.

― Um minuto... -disse enquanto procurava algo no computador.- É o quarto número 300.

― Obrigada! - sai em direção ao elevador que era muito chique por sinal, apesar de tocar aquela musiquinha enjoativa de elevador de luxo, na verdade todo o hotel era luxuoso. Após finalmente o elevador parar, me deparei com um imenso corredor, procurei de porta em porta até achar o tal quarto 300. Toquei a campainha por horas e ninguém atendia, até que desisti, dei as costas já indo embora, quando...

― Pois não? - aquela voz sedutora invadiu meus tímpanos me fazendo estremecer, quando me virei dei de cara com um homem que trajava apenas uma simples toalha, expondo seu peitoral nu, seus cabelos eram loiros da cor dourada estavam molhados denunciando que acabara de sair do banho, até que me perdi nos seus lindos olhos azuis, e que olhos... e que cabelo... e que corpo.

― Err gostou? - perguntou meio constrangido coçando seus cabelos, enquanto eu corava envergonhada.

― N-Naruto?

― Sim e você quem é?

― Hyuuga Hinata, a moça do telefone.

― Ah, sei. Entre! - ainda envergonhada continuei um tempinho parada, mas logo entrei, como um bom cavalheiro, o que não parecia pelo telefone, pediu para que eu me acomodasse enquanto vestiria uma roupa, o que era uma pena. Logo voltou trajando uma roupa mais social com gravata e tudo.

― Desculpe, é que eu tenho um compromisso agora, você quer falar alguma coisa?

― É que eu vou me encontrar com uns amigos no restaurante e sua prima está lá.

― Você vai se encontrar com a Ino?

― Sim, você não está procurando por ela?

― Não, quer dizer estava, mas ela acabou me achando e me convidou pra ir nesse restaurante.

― Então você também vai?

― É..., eu vou, que tal irmos juntos eu te levo.

― Não precisa, eu vim de carro.

― Eu te levo, depois você pega o carro. Vamos? - com todo aquele charme não resisti e acabei aceitando.

* * *

**Bem, essa é minha primeira fic NaruHina Espero que gostem. E se gostarem mande reviews isso ajuda a aumentar a auto-estima dessa jovem "escritora". xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: O Jantar**

Quando saímos do hotel, deparei-me com uma lamborghini preta "novinha em folha", avistei um homem saindo daquela "máquina". Era baixo, tinha os cabelos lisos banhados de gel, pelo uniforme que usara notava-se que não era o dono do carro e sim o manobrista do hotel, percebi que se aproximava de nós e o vi entregando a chave para Naruto. "Não acredito que esse carro é dele.", fiquei pasma na mesma hora, adorava carros, consegui comprar o meu Alfa Romeo graças a herança que recebi da minha falecida mãe, depois de ter sido deserdada pelo meu pai, isso já é outra história...

― Você não vem?-Naruto já estava do outro lado do carro e parecia impaciente, eu devia estar "viajando" como nas outras vezes.

― AH sim! - respondi ainda desnorteada, enquanto o manobrista abria a porta do carro.

― E então, onde fica?

― Onde fica o quê?-perguntei o fitando.

― O restaurante. - respondeu-me com naturalidade, enquanto eu olhava-o incrédula.

― Quer dizer que você ia sair sem saber onde fica o restaurante?!

― Na verdade eu ia ligar para Ino pra pedir o endereço, mas creio que você saiba onde fica ou estou enganado?

― Eu sei onde fica, é o restaurante do meu primo Neji.

Logo Naruto ligou o motor daquela máquina e após eu lhe informar o endereço do lugar, fomos em direção ao restaurante.

― Então o Neji é seu primo. - disse sem tirar a atenção do volante.

― Sim, você o conhece? - questionei curiosa, como ele pode conhecer o Neji?

― Mais ou menos. - respondeu-me fazendo gestos com as mãos. ― Ele é dono de restaurante? - parecia não acreditar, na verdade nem eu mesmo imaginaria que meu primo seria um dono de restaurante.

― Na verdade ele criou esse restaurante para a Tenten sua esposa, ele quer mesmo é trabalhar junto de meu pai. - respondi, ainda o fitando, não posso negar que desde aquele telefonema fiquei curiosa em saber mais sobre a vida daquele loiro de voz tão sedutora.

― Chegamos! - disse me despertando de meus devaneios.

Ao entrarmos no restaurante, vimos Sakura, Sasuke, Ino e Sai sentados em uma mesa, quando nos aproximamos, percebi que a face de Naruto mudara, estava mais sério, não só a dele, mas os semblantes de todos, que estavam sentados a mesa, mudara repentinamente, a Ino parecia feliz em ver seu primo, já o homem que estava sentado ao seu lado,bem eu não o conhecia e sua expressão não me dizia nada, já Sakura me parecia nervosa e não parava de olhar pra Naruto e nem ele pra ela, confesso que me senti desconfortada com aquilo. Desviei minha atenção até Sasuke e percebi que ele também parecia desconfortado, devia estar com ciúmes, mas será que eu também estava? Não podia ser isso, eu mal o conheço.

― Acho que vocês se lembram do meu primo Naruto! - disse Ino quebrando o clima tenso que havia naquele momento.

― Claro, espero que não tenha se esquecido de nós também. - disse Sakura, forçando um sorriso.

― Impossível esquecer... - respondeu com um ar frio, cortando o sorriso falso de Sakura que apenas fitava o chão.

De repente varias perguntas vieram em minha mente. Afinal quem é esse Naruto? Como é que ele conhece meus amigos? O que aconteceu entre ele e Sakura? E porque eu estou com ciúmes?

― Você não vai se sentar?-perguntou-me gentil o que me surpreendeu, não só a mim como aos outros, apenas assenti e me sentei ao seu lado, enquanto todos nos olhavam curiosos.

― Não sabia que se conheciam. - disse Ino.

― Nos conhecemos hoje à tarde pelo telefone...

― Uma longa história. - acrescentou Naruto, não estava muito pra conversas.

― Então o Naruto de que você falara era ele? - perguntou Sakura enquanto Naruto me fitava, deixando me constrangida.

― Falavam de mim.

― Err... É que a Sakura me ligou e eu pensei que fosse você. - Nunca um homem me deixou tão desconcertada como Naruto.

― Já que estão todos aqui, podemos fazer o pedido. - disse Ino, enquanto Tenten se aproximava.

― Oi Hinata, há quanto tempo não nos vemos.

― Pois é, estou muito atarefada com o meu trabalho.

E realmente estava atarefada, não só com o trabalho, mas também com a academia, Kiba exigia muito de mim mais até do que minha patroa, a Kurenai-sama. Após nos cumprimentarmos e conversarmos um pouco, fizemos o pedido, eu pedi apenas uma salada bem leve para o Kiba não pegar no meu pé por estar com uns quilinhos a mais. Os outros eu nem reparei no que eles pediram, só sei que o Naruto pediu um Ramen de porco, eu não parava de olhá-lo, estava muito curiosa. Só parava de fitá-lo quando percebia que eu não era a única que o encarava, Sakura de vez em quando o olhava, mas de uma forma diferente, com um olhar triste. Tenho certeza que algo aconteceu entre eles, e eu precisava descobrir o que era.

* * *

N/A: Capítulo pequeno eu sei. Mas não se preocupem quarta tem mais um capítulo. Lógico se vocês quiserem né :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: O mistério**

Já estávamos na sobremesa e o clima tenso ainda continuava. Ino, as vezes falava alguma coisa engraçada para quebrar o clima, porém, não adiantava. Eu não estava gostando nadinha daquilo... Após terminar o mouse de maracujá, preferi me despedir mais cedo. Naruto veio junto, afinal ele tinha que me dar uma carona. Fui até a Ten Ten, que estava no caixa, despedir-me.

― Já vai?! – Ten Ten estava surpresa, afinal eu era sempre uma das últimas a sair de qualquer festinha ou jantares como aquele.

― Está um "climão" naquela mesa, não está vendo uma nuvem cinzenta perambulando a mesa?- perguntei divertida a fazendo ri, percebi, porém, que não ria com gosto como de costume, ou minha piada foi super sem graça ou aconteceu algo mais sério. Como sou orgulhosa, preferi acreditar que tivesse acontecido algo mais sério.

― O que aconteceu?

― Nada. - disse dando um sorriso forçado. Ok! Aconteceu alguma coisa, e séria.

― Conta. - disse ficando séria. Ten Ten sempre fora minha melhor amiga, eu me sentia no direito de saber algo.

― É o Neji. - estava com a voz trêmula. Apenas a fitei para que continuasse. ― Eu acho que ele vai largar tudo.

― O quê?! - fiquei estática com a notícia. Como assim largar tudo? Não era o que eu estava pensando; não podia ser...

― Ele não está mais aguentando essa vida, ele vai acabar aceitando... - Ten Ten parou de falar não tinha entendido o porquê, mas me dei conta ao sentir os braços de alguém me enlaçando pela cintura.

― Vamos? - aquela voz sedutora, mais uma vez, invadia meus tímpanos me arrepiando toda, além de interromper a conversa com minha amiga, ele ainda estava me agarrando! Que intimidade era essa?!

Tirei rapidamente as mãos daquele loiro sem educação da minha cintura e fui até minha amiga abraça-la.

― Não se preocupe, falarei com o Neji, e tenho certeza de que ele não vai fazer essa burrada. - sussurrei em seu ouvido, e após me separar, percebi que ela tinha esperança em seus olhos, e sorriu pra mim, dessa vez com um sorriso verdadeiro.

Voltei até aquele loiro, emburrada, ainda não acreditava no que tinha feito. Como pode me agarrar daquela maneira, talvez eu esteja exagerando, mas não é todo dia que um loiro de voz tão sedutora, com aquele corpo atlético e aqueles olhos que me faz perder-se nele, vem de repente e me agarra daquele jeito.

Saímos do restaurante e fomos direto ao carro dele. Dentro do carro ele não parava de me fitar, parecia curioso, pelo menos não estava mais com aquela cara séria como no jantar.

― O que foi? - perguntei fitando-o de volta, chateada.

― Eu que pergunto, por que essa cara?

― Nada. - respondi cruzando os braços. Nem quando tinha sete anos agiria de uma forma tão infantil como eu estava agindo.

― Mulheres... - disse, dando a partida.

Ao longo do caminho, já não estava prestando atenção na paisagem e muito menos no rapaz sedutor ao meu lado. Estava muito preocupada com minha grande amiga e no que o Neji estava pensando em fazer.

Quando Neji havia se formado, meu pai, digo, o senhor Hyuuga, ordenou que ele trabalhasse em uma de suas empresas que tinha pelo mundo afora. Como Neji não queria se separar de Ten Ten, com quem namora desde muito jovem, acabou recusando o convite. Mas pelo que eu vi no rosto de Ten Ten, parece que ele mudou de ideia. Não acredito que meu primo irá fazer uma burrada dessas.

― Você está bem? - perguntou me fitando por alguns segundos, voltando sua atenção à estrada.

― Estou. - respondi olhando a paisagem pela janela.

Comecei a perceber que o caminho de volta estava mais longo que quando tínhamos ido ao restaurante, além do caminho ser diferente, só se via casas pelos dois lados, parecia um bairro, e o engraçado é que eu conhecia muito bem esse lugar...

Naruto diminuía cada vez mais a velocidade até parar em frente a uma casa de dois andares de cor róseo. Reconheci de imediato, a casa era onde Sakura morava quando estudávamos na mesma faculdade. Com certeza Sakura e Naruto tinham alguma história, será que eram namorados? Sentia algo estranho só de imaginar que eles tiveram alguma coisa juntos, o porquê da minha reação, nem eu mesma entendia.

― Aquela casa foi onde morei na minha infância com meus pais. - disse tirando-me de meus devaneios. Vi que ele apontava para uma casa ao lado da rósea, tinha a mesma fachada que a de Sakura só a cor que mudava, era amarela.

― Você era vizinho da Sakura. - disse mais aliviada, talvez eles fossem apenas bons amigos.

― Era. - sua voz tinha mudado de tom e seu rosto parecia fechado só de me ouvir pronunciar o nome dela, parecia irritado. Ligou o carro e seguiu em direção ao litoral.

― Aonde vamos? - perguntei curiosa. A ideia não era irmos até o hotel e de lá eu pegar o meu carro e seguir para minha casa? O que ele pensa em fazer? E por que ainda não me respondeu?

― Chegamos! - disse parando em frente a praia e saindo do carro. O olhava incrédula enquanto ele dava a volta pelo carro e abria a porta para que eu saísse.

― O que estamos fazendo aqui? - sem me responder, virou-se e caminhou até a praia. Como não queria ficar ali sozinha tarde da noite, resolvi segui-lo.

― Vai me responder o que estamos fazendo aqui? - perguntei novamente, sentando-me, na areia da praia, ao seu lado.

― Desculpe por ter te trazido aqui, mas é que eu precisava relaxar. - seu olhar estava sereno enquanto olhava em direção ao mar.

Naquele momento, minha vontade era de lhe fazer muitas perguntas. Cada vez que o olhava, sentia mais curiosidade em saber sobre sua vida, ainda mais pelo clima estranho naquele jantar. Queria saber por que saíra do Japão, e principalmente, o que havia entre ele e a Sakura. Sei que eram vizinhos e possivelmente amigos, mas com certeza aconteceu alguma coisa entre eles. Apesar da minha curiosidade, resolvi me conter, como ele mesmo havia dito, precisava relaxar, não ia ficar chateando ele com minhas intromissões.

― Conhece a Sakura há quanto tempo? - perguntou ainda fitando o mar, após um tempo em silêncio.

― Faz bastante tempo... Conhecemos-nos na faculdade, Sasuke nos apresentou.

Eu sei que ele não me perguntou sobre onde nos conhecemos e muito menos quem nos apresentou, mas eu queria ver a reação dele ao ouvir o nome do Sasuke no meio disso, não sei o porquê, mas tinha quase certeza de que o Sasuke era o possível culpado dessa história.

― Não imaginava que fosse tão próxima do Uchiha. - disse com a mesma cara que fizera ao cumprimentá-los.

― Fomos namorados. - disse o fitando. Vi a cara interrogativa que fez quando eu disse que eu havia namorado o tal "Uchiha" como ele mesmo pronunciou, parecia que eu tinha dito um absurdo.

― Como?! Mas são tão... Diferentes.

Como assim diferentes?! Tá! É claro que somos bem diferentes, mas como ele sabe que somos diferentes?! Mal me conhece, e parece também não ter muita intimidade com o Sasuke, afinal o chamou de Uchiha.

― Por que acha que somos tão diferentes?

― O Uchiha é muito sério e frio, você me parece ser uma pessoa amiga e alegre, diferente dele. - disse voltando a olhar para o mar.

― O Sasuke-kun é uma pessoa amiga! - disse levantando-me e dando as costas, como ele pôde falar do Sasuke desse jeito.

― Vejo que ainda gosta dele.

― Não como você está pensando. - rebati fechando as mãos, furiosa, ainda de costa para ele.

― O Sasuke me ajudou muito. - continuei, com lágrimas caindo pela minha face. ― Você não sabe o quanto eu sou grata a ele.

― E ele te deixou pra ficar com a Sakura. - disse áspero, o que me deixou mais irritada.

― Já chega! - gritei, fechando meus olhos, irritada. Ia partir, quando, de repente, senti que ele me puxava, deixando-me de frente a ele.

― Você... Estava chorando?! - questionou surpreso, sem se quer me soltar.

― Você não entende.

― O Sasuke foi tão importante assim pra você?

― Ele me ajudou muito. - disse novamente o olhando nos olhos.

Naruto continuava a me olhar surpreso, talvez pela minha reação, eu mesma nunca havia me comportado dessa maneira. Mas aprendi que ninguém pode mexer com meus amigos. Porém, se ele fica daquele jeito só de ouvir o nome de Sakura e do Sasuke, é porque aconteceu alguma coisa entre eles.

* * *

N/A: Desculpem a mega mega demora. Mas o capítulo esta aí. Quinta-feira tem mais :)


End file.
